


no sweeter innocence than sin

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, also like? blood warning there is blood, laura x danny and laura x carmilla are both implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is always selfish</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sweeter innocence than sin

Danny shows up again the next morning, and you know that she knows that Laura has a bio lab on Wednesday mornings, and that you have a class on Existentialism, Absurdism, and Nihilism at 8.

What she didn't know is that you haven't actually _attended_ that class since probably the first day.

So she's standing there, holding something that looks suspiciously like holy water and looking like a kid who was caught sneaking into a movie theater.

"Hey, pup."

She blushes and glares, shoving the bottle into her purse, obviously hoping you hadn't seen it. "I told you not to call me that," and turns her nose up, ready to leave the room, or at least hide down the hall in the Ginger Duo's room until you leave so she could carry out her "protect helpless Laura from the big bad Carmilla" mission.

You, on the other hand, have other plans.

She makes the most undignified squeaking noise as you tug her into the room and lock the door, taking her purse and pulling out the bottle of (you guessed it) holy water.

"Watching too much TV, Buffy?" She blushes again, and you have to remember how easy it is to make her blush. May come in handy.

"Actually, I learned about the holy water in my Myth and Bible class freshman year," and you groan because you've been using Danny's Netflix account (from that one time she left it logged in on Laura's computer) for the last month and you know for a fact that she binge watched four seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in the last three days.

"Gotta tell you, princess, you have got to do some better research, cause this," you unscrew the cap and pour it out on your hands, "accidentally" splashing Danny in the process, "does about as much as iron, sunflower seeds and crucifixes. Which is to say, nothing."

Tossing the bottle back to her, you sit back down onto your bed. "What were you planning on doing with that anyways? Put it in my soy milk? My shampoo? Ooh! Maybe soak my clothing with it!"

Danny looks like you're giving her ideas so you shake your head, "Remember, it doesn't fucking work, pup. Why do you have it?"

You flash your teeth for a second, and Danny stares at them, and mumbles something. You know exactly what she said, but "Hm? Didn't catch you there?"

And Danny tears her eyes away from your teeth and pointedly looks at the empty wall above your head. "I was gonna wash Laura's sheets in it. Okay? Happy?"

"You know she would be furious if she found out. Dear _god"_ and the word stings your mouth, but you continue anyways (the less that Danny knows can hurt you, the better), "even after yesterday's throw-down?"

It's all you can do not to laugh at Danny's wounded expression, so you bite the inside of your cheek as you pat the bed beside you. "Come here, pup." And Danny glares at you, but slowly crosses the room. She snarls and flickers for a moment, _dannywolfdannywolfdannywolf_ , but you roll your eyes. "I'm not gonna fucking hurt her, wolfie. You can calm down. You do watch her stupid videos, and I know for a fact that my declaration of love was published for thousands of viewers at home."

Danny looks at you, eyes wide. "I'm... I'm a little behind on the videos."

And you _don't_ blush, you don't. You're dead, for fuck's sake, there's no blood _there_ but you feel your face turn hot and dear god, you're blushing in front of the wolf (who, given, isn't really paying attention to you, and more to the 'declaration of love' thing).

"We... we thought you were trying to seduce her to um. Eat?" And without a breath, "You know she's mine, right? You can't have her."

You stare at Danny and wonder how exactly much dog is in her, because this possessive thing? Is kind of extreme. She stares you down, and starts to do the _dannywolfdannywolfdannywolf_ thing again (which is beginning to give you the first headache you've had in like three centuries; you didn't think vampires could _get_ headaches) so you flash your fangs at her, and she shudders to a halt at an (albeit furious) human girl. Turning so you're almost straddling her, almost sitting on her lap, you reach up and trace your nails along Danny's jaw, whispering, "She's not yours, pup. She's no one's."

The touching was meant to be a joke, a shit attempt at seduction to make Danny uncomfortable, but of course nothing could be that easy. She grabs your wrist and tugs so you half-fall, your folded leg that _was_ resting on Danny's lap slips, and you're sitting in her lap. She's grinning, fully Danny, but with the wolf barely below her skin, and her face is close to yours, an she's hissing, snarling, "She sure as hell isn't yours," and before you can tell her _yet again_ that she's completely missing the point, she's kissing you.

If biting can be called kissing.

Danny's teeth are sharp, not quite fangs, but not quite human and it catches you off guard, taking you a second before you kiss her back.

When you woke up this morning, you didn't expect to find yourself kissing Danny fucking Lawrence, with her hands up the back of your shirt, scratching long lines into your back, her blood in your mouth, your teeth on her neck.

Before you can actually get enough to feed out of her neck, the wolf shoves you off and Danny presses her hand to the mark. "Fuck you Carmilla."

You smile, bloody teeth and all, and Danny stands up, grabs her bottle of holy water from where it fell onto the floor and storms to the door. "I hate you." And you would have believed her too if she didn't cross the room in two long strides and kiss you hard, then slamming the door on her way out.

You yell after her, "Hate you too, princess!" but as you thoughtfully lick her still-warm blood from your lips, you're pretty sure it's a lie.


End file.
